Crisis in Unova
by gravekeepers4
Summary: A OC fanfic. Miily is about to become a trainer but is waiting for her friend AJ to arrive. I need more OCs.
1. Intro and OC form

**Hiya everyone thinks for taking interest of this OC fanfic. First I do not own Pokemon the only thing i ien in this fanfic are my OCs.**** This fan will be based in Unova. As this is an OC fanfic I would like to use any of your OCs. So you can ether fill out the OC form or ready the first ****chapter on the next page.**

**The ****OC form idea is credit to ****Coli Chibi**** and ****One-wheel-wonder**** as it was their fanfic the gave me the to OCs form.**

**You ****can make a new OC or use one of yours in your OC fanfic. Ether way sends it is a review or pm; pm would be the better option.**

**I am looking a rival for my main character Milly but I am looking other OCs as well. I will pm you it I going to use your OC.**

Name; (Full name please)

Nickname; (only if they known by a different name)

Gender; (male or female)

Age; (I rather it to be between 8-20, Milly's rival must be 8-10)

Hometown; (it can be any where in the Pokémon would)

History/back-story; (dose has to be a lot of information)

Accomplishments; (how many leagues s/he done best place s/e got to etc… it they a new trainer the should be blank)

Trainer class; (remember they can be a Coordinator but the it no contests in Unova)

Appearance; (Eye colure, Hair colure and length, height and width etc...)

Rival/Lovers/Friend/Family; (Do they have a best friend, got a lover and if your he/her to be Milly's main rival. Your can post Rival/Lovers/Friend/Family but don't over to it with OCs, [up to 4-5 in fine])

Cloths; (well s/he is not going to be naked are they?)

Flews/fears etc...; (I just want anything to say this OC is prefect in any way shape or form)

Other; (any other information is need to know, more I know about your OC the better, are they a OC from a another OC fanfic?)

The Pokémon, this is going to be in to parts. The Pokémon they have at the beginning of the fanfic and ones the catch (starters counts as the former). Remember they will not be able and content anyone out of Unova.

Pokémon they have at the start of the fanfic (any Pokémon, max. 6, are they going to evolve?)

Name; (only if the Pokémon as a nickname)

Species; (max of 3 legendaries but MUST have a back-story for each one)

Gender;

Personality; (only a must it they and a "walking Pokémon" [Pokémon the spend all/must out of his/her pokéball])

Move list; (on more the ten please)

Now let move on the Pokémon they are going to catch.

Name; (only if the Pokémon as a nickname)

Species; (no legendaries, must be gen5)

Gender;

Personality; (only a must it they and a "walking Pokémon" [Pokémon the send all/must out of his/her pokéball])

Catching it; (where bout is it going to be caught in)

Move list; (on more the ten please, what move dose s/he start with and what move is s/he will lean)

I will let you know when I'm no longer need any more OCs.

Here as an example of one use my main OC four this fanfic

Name; Milly Xiao

Nickname; none

Gender; Female

Age; 8

Hometown; Littleput Town (this is a made up town)

History/back-story; born into a rich family and their only child. She will ill from birth having problems with all of body. She was in a wheelchair until she was 5 when her parents flew to the Sinnoh for her 5th birthday. She met a 9 year AJ (one of my OC for this fanfic) when she was separated from her parents and lost her wheelchair. AJ made a pair of crutches for her which he helper you walk with them. From that point on she views AJ as her big brother and first true friend.

Accomplishments; Only that was is now able to walk with the aid of crutches where the doctor said she would near e able to walk.

Trainer class; New Trainer

Appearance; Brown eyes, very long brown hair, only 100 cm tall and slim.

Rivals; Peter and Rick plus one more rival that will someone's OC.

Friends; AJ, Ruby and Ken (All my OCs)

Family; Only her unnamed parents

Cloths; A pink t-shirt and ether a pink mini skirt or skin tight shorts. A long back leather coat that is ether not done up or done up around the was

Flews/fears etc...; she is very unpredictable

Other; she is very kind and polite. She can be ether shy or the exact opposite.

The Pokémon, this is going to be in to parts. The Pokémon they have at the beginning of the fanfic and ones the catch (starters counts as the former). Remember they will not be able and content anyone out of Unova.

Pokémon they have at the start of the OC (any Pokémon, max. 6, are they going to evolve?)

Name; Jane

Species; Oshawott

Gender; Female

Personality; not know yet

Move list; Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, (other mores will be used)

Now let move on the Pokémon they are going to catch.

Now I'm not going to tell you all of her Pokémon, you will find out in the fanfic.

Name; (only if the Pokémon as a nickname)

Species; Lillipup (will evolve to Herdier)

Gender; Male

Personality; not known

Catching it; catch in route 1

Move list; starts with tackle, Leer, lean Bite early on and Take Down, Crunch and Thunder Bolt later.

Name; N/A

Species; Purrloin

Gender; Female

Personality; not known

Catching it; catch in route 1

Move list; starts with Scratch and Grow, lean Slash, Sand-Attack, Night Slash, Shadow Ball and Shadow Claw later.

She will get more Pokémon later, remember you will need to post all of the Pokémon your OC will catch. Hope you will enjoy the fanfic.


	2. On the Way to Unova

On the Way to Unova

In Littleput Town, Southeast of Striation City and north of Accomnla Town, Milly was at home talking to her friend AJ over the phone. Though AJ was in Joto and very far away; this was made possible due to the Lumley and Xiao Link. AJ speaking "So Milly, I will be coming to you as Team Rocket will be over there."

"And how dose that affect me?" Milly asked.

"You plan to go to Nuvema Town to go to Professor Juniper's Lab to get a Pokémon and then afterwards they can ambush you to steal your new Pokémon, right. Milly your 8 years old! You're lucky that you are becoming a Pokémon Trainer at your age. I be coming over to your after I pick up the Pokémon for you. How do you want to start with?"

"Oshawott, I would like to start with Oshawott please." All of a sudden the screen on both ends went fuzzy. "AJ" Milly cried out "I'm losing you." Over AJ end the screen went blank afterwards; AJ put the phone down and then shouted "Elm." Elm walked over to AJ and asked "What's wrong?"

"The phone line went dead while I was speaking to Milly." AJ told Elm. So he picked up the phone and tried Juniper's number but nothing happened, he then tried Oak's number and he appeared on the screen and the asked "Hello Elm what do you want?" Elm replied with "I've got some bad news I cannot contact the Unova Reign."

"That's not good, I even got a trainer that is planning to go there; I got to let him know of the problem."

"Ok Oak I'm going to go now by." And Elm put the phone down. "AJ"

"Yes Elm."

"I presume you are still going over to Unova?"

"Of cause I am, if Team Rocket is behind this I've gotta to stop them.

"Remember AJ, once you get there you wont be able to contact anyone at this side or be able to switch your Pokémon that are at this end."

"I will take six Pokémon with me and I will get the rest back once the link is back."

"Now the question is who you are going to take with you."

"I will take Ivysaur, Charizard, Articuno, Bellossom, Gyarados, and Mew. I'll get the rest once the link is back.

5 minuets later AJ was outside of Elm's Lab, he got a Pokéballout of his pocket and said "Articuno go." A light blue bird came of out the pokéball. "Be carful AJ" Elm said. "I will." He replied as he was climbing on Articuno's back, then he took of. 10 minuets later AJ saw a Lugia and a Rayquaza fly very fast pass him, it didn't take long for him for him that Team Rocket was chasing them. He regencies the Lugia from Joto and Kato regains and the Team Rocket members. The male is called Genghis and the female is called Khan; they were both wherein the stranded black uniforms with the "R" on there front. Khan was on her Selamence and Genghis was some sort of airplane rocket thing. It had some sort of missile launcher on both sides of it. Genghis was shooting at the two legendry Pokémon; they were barely missing them. AJ got a pokéball out and said "Go Charizard; use Flamethrower on Rocket's contraption." Charizard came out of the ball the red dragon throw a large flame out of his mouth. It was about to hit the target but Khan quickly yelled out "Salamence use Dragon Pulse to block the attack." A bluish beam came out of the dragon's mouth and hit Charizard's Flamethrower; it crated a small explosion. "Articuno" AJ yell out "Ice Beam quick." The bird moved in front of the machine and a beam of ice come from his mouth and hit the machine, but it had little effect. AJ then notice an airplane passing by. Genghis started shooting more missiles at Charizard, Articuno and AJ, Lugia and Rayquaza. All of them just dodging them, but some hit the rear of the plane. Some of the passengers fell out of the plane; most of them were trainers so they were able to send their Pokémon to help them out. "Lugia." AJ called out, Lugia nodded and called out to Rayquaza. He flew down while Lugia used Aeroblast witch completely destroyed Rocket's flying thing, Khan had Salamence catch Genghis then they fled. AJ notice the Articuno looked tied so he said "Charizard come over here." Charizard flew near Articuno so AJ jumped to he back. They flew the rest of the way without any more problems.

AJ landed just outside of Professor Juniper's Lab, where a crowd of people started to form in the sight of Charizard; as he is not seen in the Unova Regan at all. AJ dismounted Charizard and return he to his pokéball. AJ started to get lots of question about Charizard and what other Pokémon he's got. AJ's Bellossom, Blessy, suddenly come out of her pokéball, this also attracted some attention. Juniper came outside and said "Please can you leave this trainer alone. AJ, you better come inside where it's quiet. They both worked into the lab. In the lab she walked AJ to where the three starter Pokémon are. "AJ, nice to see you again. How long was it been?"

"4 years." AJ replied.

"You've grown a lot. I presume you are here to get Milly's starter Pokémon for her."

"Yes I am. She wanted to start with Oshawott."

"Not supersizing really since that is the one you caught all those years ago."

"I know, I better rest here first before I leave for Littleput Town."

"Any idea how the Xiao and Lumley network fell?"

"Not a clue, smells like something team Rocket would do."

"But why would they do that? Aren't they from the Kato regain? Wouldn't that hinder them too"

"I don't know I just have to think about that."

""It's getting late; I set a room for you and your Pokémon to sleep in."

"Thanks Juniper." She showed AJ to the room and he went to sleep not long after that.


	3. Waiting Game

**So this look so long, I'm still looking for more OCs.**

**I still don't own Pokemon and never will  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Waiting Game<span>

In Littleput town, Milly was just waking up; it was only yesterday that she was talking to AJ who left to go to Unova. She can't wait for him to come as he will be delivering her starter Pokémon. Milly decided to get up and she put her dressing gown on and picked up her crutches, as she needed them to walk as legs and back can't fully support her due a problem she had at birth, them walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs, then into the kitchen, where her mother was. "Morning d, did you sleep well?" she asked her daughter.

"Fine, slept like a log." She replied.

"That is what I am worrying about."

"I'm fine mother; it's not like anyone that bad will happen,"

"Milly you may be 8 years old, but with what the doctors say..."

"Mum, they said I've would never be able to walk or speak properly."

"They may be, but you still have other problems with you as you still been in and out of hospital for most of your life. If is not for AJ I would not have let you go to be a Pokémon trainer."

"Oh mother you worry too much. Any when will AJ get here?"

"Um... Milly you are not even dressed yet and you yet to have breakfast."

"He's not like he's here yet I've got time."

"Good thing really has it is 10 o'clock and you still need to get dressed and to have breakfast. I do worry about you know."

"I'll be fine mother I will have Adrian (AJ's birth name) with me."

"And the only reason I m letting you to go and travel around the world. To be honest I am surprised a trainer of his calibre his willing to babysit you while he is still trying to become a Pokémon master."

"Mum, he his my friend and we both be trying to become a Pokémon master together,"

"True, but you will end up slowing him down. Anyway here is your breakfast." Milly put one of hers crutches down and walks towards her mother, picks up her breakfast then went to the table and sat down then began to eat. After a while later, when she is finished her breakfast, she picked up both of her crutches and walked upstairs to her room. When she got into her room she just laid down on her bed. She lay on her bed for a while wanting AJ to come was he will have her starter Pokémon on him. A few seconds later her father walked in the doorway and then said "Do you plan to get dressed at some point or do you plan to become a Pokémon trainer in your nightie?"

"It's not like I'm in a rush, Adrian is not even here yet" she replied. Her father walked towards the end of the bed and sits on it and then said "Look dear, I know he's not here yet but you still need to get dressed so you are ready for when he dose get here."

"I know father but I can't wait for him to get here I don't even know if he's got my starter Pokémon yet."

"Can't blame you, but if you are that inpatient." He got up and continued "I challenge to a battle."

"You sure father."

"Why not? You have Electabuzz that you got from Sinnoh right."

"All right father you're on" by now Milly has gotten up, with her crutches, looking ready. "Um Milly forgetting anything?"

"I don't think so."

"You are still wearing your nightie and dressing gown."

"And?"

"We going outside, you will need to get dressed."

"The Pokémon arena is in our back garden so l'm not leaving he house am I? I been in our back garden wearing this before"

"OK you win, but win or lose afterwards you WILL be getting dressed."

"It's a deal Dad let's go." Milly rushed out of her room going towards the arena. Then her father walked out going down stairs to where his wife is, which was still in the kitchen.

When he walk though the doorway he's wife turned around and said "I herd that you and Milly are going to battle and she is STILL not even dressed yet and do you thank it is a go idea to battle her?"

"She will be fine dear, she dose want to do this. Also it will keep her mind occupied until AJ comes."

"Are you sure she stand a chance against your Pokémon?"

"It will be fine it will be a one on one and her Electabuzz is stronger than you think."

"If you say so."

Milly had Electabuzz since she was 4 when it was just an Elekid. She got it when she and her family visited the Sinnoh regain, it was also the same time she had met Adrian. This would make Electabuzz her starter be she dose not plan take it with her as she wants to start her adventure like any other new trainer, so Juniper will her a starter Pokémon. Electabuzz dose also help to keep the network, which is owed by her parents, charged up. The arena that her parents have in their back garden is where she speeds most of her days training Electabuzz along with AJ's Dewott, which AJ caught during the time they first meet when AJ went back with them to Unova. 10 minuets later Milly was at the arena waiting, her Electabuzz was standing next to her. Despite the fact she was still wearing her nightie and dressing gown she was not cold. The time was coming to half 10 and AJ was still not hear yet but she did care at the moment has she was too hype up to battle against her father. Her father got their moments later after Milly got their and he went to the opposite side of the arena that Milly was, when he get there he said "You ready?"

"You bet I'm father." She replied. "And I will beat you."

Hum... you are just like me when I was starting out, but you may be my draughter but I won't go easy on you."

"I won't have it any other way. Now Electabuzz go, I choose you!" Electabuzz walked near to the centre of the arena. "All right then." Her father said was he got a pokéball out of his pocket "Leavanny go." He though the pokéball and Leavanny came out of if near the centre of the arena, opposite Milly's Electabuzz "All right Milly you can start of."

"Ok father. Electabuzz Quick Attack."

"All right then Leavanny, doge it, then tackle it." Leavanny jumped out of the way making Milly's Electabuzz miss. Then Leavanny quickly charged at Electabuzz. Milly then yell out "Electabuzz use Double Team." Illusions of Electabuzz started to appear, all looking the same as the real one. Leavanny went straight though one of the illusions. "Nice work Milly, but you are going need to do better than that." Her father said. "Now Leavanny, use Leaf Blade."

"Electabuzz intercept it with a Thunder Punch." Milly yelled out. The illusions of Electabuzz vanished and then both Pokémon charged at each other, both ready to strike with their right arms, they collided. "Now Electabuzz" Milly quickly yell out "Fire Punch now." Electabuzz's left arm came covered with fire and hit Leavanny. "Nice work Milly, but you are going need to do more than that. Leavanny, Night Slash." Leavanny used he's right arm and strike Milly's Electabuzz causing then to break away.

"Electabuzz use Fire Punch again."

"Leavanny Protect." her father yelled out. Electabuzz charged at Leavanny but when the punch would have connected it hit a small barrier doing no damage. "Now Leavanny, finish it with X-scissors. Leavanny crossing his arms then crossed then outwards hitting Electabuzz use went down, Electabuzz was knocked out. "Not bad Milly but it looks like you get a long way to go."

"I know father but once I win the league I will challenge you to a rematch."

"That the spirit girl, now you need to get dressed."

"OK father." Milly went to her room to get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that end of that chapter hope you enjoyed it. My next chapter will have someone's OC in it.<strong>

**I will try and update soon give me a mouth or two.  
><strong>


	4. Journeying to Littleput Part 1

**Hi everyone the next chapter is up sorry for the long wait. We have someone OC in this charter and to let you know still looking for more.**

**Still don't own Pokemon, but AJ and Milly are mine and Mira belongs to MewBladeXxX.**

**Now lets get to the story, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Journeying to Littleput Part 1<span>

AJ woke up; he got out of bed and looked at the time. He was shocked at the time, as it was all ready 9'clock. He quickly got out of bed and took of his navel blue pyjamas of and put on his dark gray shorts and light gray t-shirt and lastly put on his green fleece on. He headed to the main part of the lab, where Juniper was. AJ ran in the part of room where she was he said very quickly "Are my Pokémon ready, is Milly's Oshawott ready?"

"Slow down Adrian, it is only 0'clock."

"True, but I planned to leave here by 8."

You be fine, your Pokémon are outside, but we saw that your Blossom is seams to be holding an egg."

"Really!" AJ said in excitedly "mind if I see them now?"

"Of cause, they are outside." On hearing this, ran outside where is Pokémon were, Juniper followed him. When AJ got out side and them went to the area where his Pokémon are. When he got to them he walked towards Bellossom, is holding an egg. AJ kneeled down to her and she jumped on his back, weaving the egg about showing it off. AJ then said "See you got an egg." Bellossom hooded, AJ then stood up. Juniper walked towards AJ and then asked "Are you ready to go?" Both AJ and Bellossom nodded. Juniper then asked "Who are you going to take with you?"

"I be taking Bellossom, her egg, Milly's Oshawott, Ivysaur, Chaizard and Mew." AJ replied.

"OK, I will get them ready for you." Juniper walked back towards her lab. 5 minutes later, both AJ and Juniper are in the lab. "Do you have everything you need AJ?" Juniper asked.

"Yep, I got everything, I'm ready to leave." AJ replied.

"You sure?"

"Believe so why?" as AJ said this Bellossom jumped on him holding her egg "and how can I for get that?" AJ said as his took the egg of her. "Well Juniper, see you later bye."

"Take care." Juniper replied with as she waving her arm. AJ left the lab and then left Nuvema Town and on Route 1.

AJ planned to go straight though not stopping until he gets to the next city, where he plans to make a quick stop at the Pokécentre then go straight to Littleput Town. Bellossom was walking along side AJ, as she often dose, holding her egg. AJ was walking at a moderate past but he did not get far tanned, ginger heir girl sprinting pass them, AJ turned around to see you she was running so fast and to no surprise he saw Genghis and Khan. The girl turned round and then said to them "Are you two ever going to give me a break?"

"Don't you know how he?" Genghis smirked.

"Hey, you two." AJ yelled out "Don't you two have anything better to do?"

"Hey Genghis, it's that brat again."

"So Khan, what shell we do?"

"Let take both of their Pokémon." Genghis took out a Pokéball out of his pocket then though it "Get them Kangaskhan." Khan did the same this getting her Kangaskhan out"

"You think that will work?" AJ asked "Like how many this have I beaten you? Bellossom go use Energy Ball" Bellossom gave her egg to AJ then jumped charge up her attack.

"I'm help to." the girl said has she got a Pokéball out "Hydra go!" She though the ball a Floatzel came out. "How Hydra use Ice Beam." Both of the attacks hit a Kangaskhan each but then a smoke cloud appeared, caused by Khan though a smoke ball. "Quick Hydra use Razor Wind to clear the smoke." Hydra's small fins on his forelimbs began to spin blowing away the smoke be Genghis and Khan have all ready fled. "Glad they are gone." the girl said.

"Would not count on it, they be back." AJ said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"It's Team Rocket, which you sure know as these two cause a lot of trouble in Sinnoh, twice, right Mira."

"How do you know my name?"

"You did take the last Sinnoh League and won it all, remember who you beat before you changed the elite four?"

"You are you asking?" AJ lent down to Hydra and then said "Hydra we did a good battle beating my Blastoise."

"That was you? AJ right?"

Before AJ could say anything an earthquake happened and Genghis and Khan appeared and AJ said looks like we need to prepare for trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>And that the and of that chapter. I will try to update soon<strong>


End file.
